Fusion Adventures series finale Part 1
by wave3436
Summary: Here is the series finale to Fusion Adventures.I hope you guys will see the changes I made for you guys


The Second Battle Of Galactos Part 2

After the defeat at Galactos thanks to the S. S. Everthos , the Underworld Queen is in danger of being destroyed by Molrule's forces but she still has one weapon left "Project:Demigod", a weapon composed of Galactus, The Dark Empress, and The Underworld Queen's DNA. Meanwhile Fusion the fox and his crew are heading deeper into the war-zone of the Underworld Queen, eventually finding the base. But that night before the final battle, Fusion and Hilary "made out" just when Roserade came in and saw it. When morning arose, the S. S Lopunny and S.S Blaze joined up with the S.S. Everthos to lead a full out assault against the Underworld Queen.

As they flew in, the U.Q's forces attacked but they were ready so the S. S Blaze fired their weapons and the S.S. Lopunny provided defense for them as the S.S. Everthos flew in and intercepted the gate leading to the inside of the base. When they got off, they charged through her defenses until they encountered Gruntilda 2.0, which meant Trent, Gwen, and Megaman stayed to fight her. As they moved further through the base, many other of the U.Q's forces got in their way until Drachira, Fusion, and Hilary remained. Just then, Ixis Naugus appeared and attacked them, they tried their best but Drachira stayed to fight Ixis and said "I'll be fine, you two take down the queen, you two are the only ones who can stop her". After saying that, they both chrono-fusioned and moved through the base eliminating anyone in their path thanks to their teamwork. Until they arrive at the Underworld Queen's lair where the U.Q says "so Fusion, Hilary. Welcome to my lair, and your resting place". Fusion then asks "why, why do something like this". She responds "because (She walks in closer to reveal herself as a dark-crystal haired dark colored, red/oranged eyed Melosa they defeated long ago only with dark wings and covered in darkness.) You DID THIS TO ME"

Fusion and Hilary then say "MELOSA! but we destroyed you long ago, how are you alive?" "Well you see, after being destroyed, I was sealed in the Underworld. But after you two destroyed Evil Empress Roll, I absorbed all of her evil energy and destroyed the seal. Now freed I became it's Queen and arrived from the Underworld and attacked. So you think you two can stop me!"

"We can and will. For the sacred Nexoverse we protect"

All of a sudden their swords lit up and they were engulfed in a large amount of energy.

"NO Not the Aethian Royal Knights!"

Hilary and Fusion were given golden white armor onto their bodies and their swords transformed into Inferno and Paradise, their more powerful swords. Once it finished they revealed themselves to be the " Aethian King and the Aethian Queen, the spirits of the 7 elemental gods reside in their swords now."

"In the name of Aethos, we the Aethian King and Queen, will send you down to the Underworld once and for all!"

"You two aren't Fusion and Hilary!"

"When you open your heart to the light and darkness, a miracle happens", said the Aethian Queen.

"So this miracle shall be performed for the Nexoverse we exist in", said the Aethian King.

In the other parts of the base, everyone hears their speech and gains more strength.

And so the battle begins with the Aethian Queen using her sword to create a "poison sand-storm" which blinds the U.Q but she absorbs it.

The Aethian King slams his fist into the ground causing an earthquake but the U.Q dodges it. He then causes "fire hurricanes" to form and trap her inside but she also breaks and hammers them both with her "Torrent Of Darkness", which results in both of them being pinned down. But then, they stand up, injured and perform their ultimate attack "Nexolight Charge". They escaped from the darkness and aimed their swords at one another and charged for each other. When their swords touched, a massive wave of light was heading straight for the U.Q while two spirit planets were colliding with her.

The wave annihilated her as well as the planets and she was reverted to her original form.

"I don't understand how could you beat me. I am immortal"

Fusion and Hilary revert to their original forms and Fusion says: "Melosa, just because light and darkness are immortal. It doesn't mean you are"

Melosa then says "I may be gone but my ultimate weapon is ready to be unleashed"

She finally dies and a door is obliterated by Project:Demigod.

They both say "Oh no it can't be"

To be concluded!


End file.
